Trafalgar Law x Reader
by RuraX
Summary: A story based on Trafalgar Law giving some 'Doctor Love' To the Reader ( You ). Sorry if there are mistakes It's my first FanFiction, so please enjoy (;w;)/


The night was quiet. You were gazing through the window of the submarine, watching sea creatures past by. You could see the moon light shimmer down the sea, lightening the ocean. It was beautiful. You were full of thoughts, sitting down in the window seal, thinking about the past. The time when you suffered, but once saved by a man whom you can not get rid of inside of your head.

Half an hour past away, all you could hear is the heart pirates fighting over food. You smiled, then got up and decided to go into your room for a while and rest.

"Hey, where's (name)? Isn't she going to eat her food?" Asked Penguin.

"She's probably sleeping or studying." Suggested Shachi.

"Mhmm.. i'm sure she won't mind then..!" Said Bepo munching on your meal.

"Hey! That's no fair, share me some!" Yelled Penguin.

Everyone fought over the food, whilst Law finished his share. He sighed, and laughed, thinking how useless sometimes they can be. At the same time, he felt worried as he didn't see you much of the day. He stood up and went off to search for you.

You left your door slightly opened, it felt steaming hot inside the submarine, so you took off your top, making you feel cooler. Law reached to your room, without knocking on the door, he realised the door was already opened and went in.

"(Name)?"Whispered Law, calling out your name.

You looked back to see him behind you, looking at you with a smirk because you were topless. You gasped.

"L-law! Don't you know how to knock on a door!?" You felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you." Replied Law, walking up to you, face to face.

You felt shy, and looked down, without saying anything. Law had a temped face and had the same old attractive frown. He grabbed you from your waist and hugged you, tightly. His face sank between your neck and shoulder. You were confused, though you enjoyed his warmth. You hugged him back, thinking 'what's he doing all of a sudden?'. The silence broke.

"I can't wait any longer." Breathed Law, slowly.

You had the thought.. is he going to..? No, no, he's joking. But no, he was serious. Slowly he took off his shirt and hugging you back straight away. He gave you a glare, you looked straight into his grey eyes. Your heart fizzed, as you couldn't cope the fact that he's too cute and handsome. He grabbed your chin, it towards his face, giving you a soft, long, sexy kiss. You felt your whole body burning up, and you went into the flow of the kiss. Still kissing you, his hands moved away, and went behind your back, untying your bra. With you topless, it made it easier for him. He took off your straps, but you stopped the kiss and hugged him tight. You love him, but you didn't want him to see your body. It made you shy, and uncomfortable. Your heart was pounding. You were scared.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Said Law, smiling.

The bed was right beside you. 'Oh no, danger' you thought. He lifted you up, and carefully placed you onto the bed. He got on top of you and said "Let me be your Captain tonight." Your eyes widened, you were full of excitement, but not as much as he did. He started off kissing you softly, on your lips. His lips felt like marshmallows, you just wanted to bite them. You went ahead and did so. Your bite, heated up things, it made him grab your arms and put them above your head, trapping you, as he went more fierce. He gave you more sexy little kisses. You enjoyed it too much, that you forgot the main part on what happens next.

He let go off your arms, making you feel more free. He unzipped his trousers, and started to pull yours down. Your heart had a strike of fear. 'W-wait.. no! I.. don't want do to it now!' You were to scared to say a word, but he looked at you. He saw the fear on your face. You tightened your fists. He was ready to go in. Before he did that, he wanted to make you feel comfortable. He went over you again, allowing you to put his arms around his neck . He again sank his head between your neck and hair, to heat everything up, and to make things to smooth. You thought 'Is it going to hurt..? Or will it feel good..? Or more.. both?' Certainly, you wanted the both option, but the next second.. Law made his move. He finally made his way into you.

You gasped loud, and moaned, trying to hold down yourself. You hugged Law as tight as you could. You tried to close your thighs, but he was in the way. He moved, back and forth, making you feel horrible pain. You hated it. But, you loved it. Turned out it felt painful but good. You couldn't stop thinking the fact that Law, your love, is in you. And that fact he loves you back, giving you some Doctor love, and he's yours, and you're his. It started to feel more wet, you wanted to escape. You had a few tears coming down your cheek.. You could feel and hear his heavy breathing, as he tried to give it his best. His chest felt hot, as it pressed up against yours, which made it feel more relaxed because he was closer to hug.

He carried on going back and forth, but lifted his head to kiss you even more. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, joining yours. He just gets better, and better. After five minutes, of him giving you pleasure, he stopped, and struggled. His hands took grip onto the bed sheet, and tried to stay calm. You knew what was going to happen. You took a deep breath. Law let out a little scream, as he finally leaked inside you.

The feeling was extraordinary. He laid down on your chest, exhausted. He was heavy, but you let him stay on your chest and started to pat his head. You had a disturbing feeling as the liquid inside you was leaking out and he was still inside of you. You started to cry silently, trying to ignore the pain. Law felt your tears which got him to sit up, and grabbing you along with him. Your arms were tucked in, with your forehead leaning, against his chest. He started to rub your back and stroke your hair. Goosebumps popped up everywhere on your body.

"(Name), don't worry. It's over now, relax." Breathed Law, deeply.


End file.
